The present invention comprises improvements over Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,397. FIG. 1 herein reproduces FIG. 1 from Applicant's prior patent. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior invention is generally designated by the reference numeral 10 and is seen to include a body 11 consisting of an elongated strip 13 of generally rigid materials such as plastic or metal. A first elongated slot 15 is provided in the strip 13 and slidably receives a fitting 17 which pivotably carries the hook 20 which includes one end 21 received within an opening 18 in the fitting 17, a right angle bend 23, a further right angle bend 25 and a curved termination 27 having a distal end 29.
The fitting 17 has a narrowed neck portion which is slidably received within the slot 15, an enlarged bottom portion fitting beneath the slot and a bulbous head portion 35 having the opening 18 therein and receiving the hook 20.
A further slot 37 is provided in the strip 13 and slidably receives a fitting which holds clip assembly 40 in place. The clip assembly 40 includes a pivotable clip member 43 which has outwardly extending pivot members which extend through openings in a base member. In the position of the clip assembly as illustrated in FIG. 1, the clip member 43 may be clipped about the earlobe of the user. The clip fitting may slide within the slot 37 to adjust the particular position of the clip assembly 40 and also permits rotation of the fitting with respect to the slot 37 with frictional interaction holding the clip assembly 40 in any desired rotative orientation.
In the preferred mode of operation of the inventive device 10, the hook-like member 20 may be placed over the top of the portion of the ear which connects to the head of the user with the clip assembly 40 being clipped to the user s earlobe. The various adjustments which are possible due to the rotative interconnection between the hook-like member 20 and the fitting 17 as well as the slot 15 in which the fitting 17 rides, along with the rotative and reciprocatory adjustability of the position and orientation of the clip assembly 40, gives the inventive device great versatility and makes it adaptable to ears of differing sizes and configurations.
While the invention described in Applicant's prior patent has advantageous features, Applicant found that it has deficiencies as well. First, the surface area of the strip 13 of Applicant's prior invention does not have sufficient surface area to facilitate firm permanent attachment of ear ornamentation. Applicant found that ear ornamentation affixed to the rear surface of the strip 13 would eventually fall off. Furthermore, Applicant found that providing the hook and the clip with separate longitudinal adjustments render the subject invention too cumbersome, complicated and expensive. Applicant found that the position of the slot 15 of the prior invention did not permit the hook 20 thereof to extend upwardly a sufficient distance to properly position the ear ornamentation with respect to the ear. In the uppermost position of the hook 20 of Applicant's prior invention, the ear ornamentation rested too high with respect to the location of the ear.
Furthermore, Applicant found that the slots employed to provide longitudinal adjustability to the hook portion and the clip did not permit locking the longitudinal position of the hook portion and clip. As a result, the fittings for the hook portion and clip tended to move after the inventive device 10 was placed on the user's ear. Accordingly, Applicant had to significantly modify the invention described in Applicant's prior patent to arrive at the teachings of the present invention.
Over and above Applicant's prior patent, Applicant is aware of the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,386 to Mailand discloses an earring having a lower clip, a curved wire terminating in a hook-like wire back member and an ornament covering the wire. The present invention differs from the teachings of Mailand as contemplating an elongated body having an integral hook portion, a longitudinally adjustable clip on the body and an enlarged backing member to which an ear ornament may be affixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,087 to Schoolman et al. discloses an article of jewelry having a lower clip attached to a plate-like body having an upper hook and with an ornament attached thereto. The present invention differs from the teachings of Schoolman et al. as contemplating a longitudinally adjustable clip mounted on an elongated body having an enlarged backing member to which an ear ornament is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,048 to Masters teaches an earring having a vertically adjustable lobe contacting member. The present invention differs from the teachings of Masters as contemplating an elongated body having a longitudinally adjustable clip member thereon along with an integrally formed hook portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,789 to Tsamas discloses a variable pressure earring clasp having a longitudinally adjustable clasp member. The present invention differs from the teachings of Tsamas as contemplating an elongated body having a longitudinally adjustable clip thereon and an enlarged backing member to which an ear ornament may be affixed as well as a hook integrally formed with the elongated body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,194 to Jarus discloses an ear hider having an ornament attached to a plate to which is affixed ear attaching structure. The present invention differs from the teachings of Jarus as contemplating an elongated body having a longitudinally adjustable clip attached thereto along with an integral hook with the device including the further provision of an enlarged adapter to which an ear ornament may be affixed.